The Ravenmocker's
by XShanz97X
Summary: Stevie-Ray and Aphrodite become part of The Dark Daughters who have become evil and they are all after Zoey to add to that the Ravenmockers begin to give Zoey hassle and son Zoey relises that the house of night isnt all that it seems!


The Raven mockers

The vampires surrounded Zoey. Zoey focused on the blood donor in the middle of the room on the large oak table. The large room was draped with long, heavy velvet curtains that swept the floor and deep purple cushions that lined the room.

The ravenous vampires began to chant. Zoey focused her eyes on the most familiar face in the circle surrounding her, Stevie-Ray, Her old best friend. Stevie-Ray seemed unrecognisable with her rusty red eyes and her slow murmuring voice.

Zoey ran to Stevie-Ray and shook her.

"What's happening to me Stevie?"

"The more you ask the more you won't understand" She spoke more to herself than me.

"Just let me go Stevie-Ray, I promise I will help you if we all just go back to the house of night!" I said. I was pleading with her now.

Suddenly there was a break in the circle, as the blonde girl to the left of me dropped to the floor.

I had an idea!

"Spirit come to me!" I screamed, ready to run if the time came. The door to the hall swung open and the cool midnight air rushed in and engulfed me. My legs kicked into action. I ran heading for the door, as soon as my feet touched the snow my blood began to pulse and I had the adrenaline to run faster.

Neferet Appeared.

"Where do you think your going?"

"Neferet, thank goodness you're here! The dark daughters are after me!" I said, trembling slightly the realisation hitting me.

"There not that bad surly, in an instant Stevie-Ray and the blonde girl where by her side, what have you been doing to poor Zoey girls?"

"Nothing Priestess" The blonde girl said with a glint in her eye.

"Just take Zoey to her dorm and let her rest" Neferet said and waved us off.

Both Stevie-Ray and the blonde girl lifted me off my feet and through the small side entrance to the dorm.

The dorm was empty.

The clock chimed it read 3.00am.

"Its lunch, I better go!" I said hoping to escape the clutched of these particular fledglings.

"You're not going anywhere!" Stevie-Ray said. The second we reached my dorm I was pushed onto the bed and instantly feel asleep.

Chapter 2

I woke up to a high pitch scraping at the window. I lifted the purple curtains to the side and hooked them up. An ugly face stared back at me.

It was nothing I had ever seen before! It was half man and half bird. It scared me to know these creatures even existed.

Suddenly the window vanished and I was standing face to face with this terrible monster. He swung his sharp feathered claw at me, hooking it into my shoulder blade. I screamed in agony as the rusty red blood started to pulse out over the wound and cover the creature's claws in blood.

Just then Shaunie and Darius walked in.

"No!" Shouted Darius.

The Raven like bird knew he had been caught out; he unhooked his claw and flew off into the pitch black night.

"Are you ok priestess?" Darius asked, overwhelmed by what had happened.

I spun around to reveal my gaping wound in my chest, the blood now covering the top half of my halter neck in blood.

"This has to be handled straight away my priestess, this has to be tended to!"

Darius lifted me gently into his arms and held a damp towel, which Shaunie has handed him, onto the wound. I winced under the pressure.

"Everything's going to be ok Zoey" Shaunie asked tears streaming down her face.

It seemed like it took only seconds to reach the fluorescent lights of the first aid room.

Darius laid me down on the crisp paper covering the bed.

Darius uncovered my wound, which was now clearly stretched across my chest, down from my right shoulder.

"Pass me the alcohol, Darius said panicking slightly, we need to clean Zoey's Cut!"

"Is this going to hurt Darius?"

"It may hurt a little but we need to clean the wound!"

Darius began to dab at the wound sending sharp paint through my body. He wrapped up the wound tightly in a long white bandage.

He then gave me some antibiotics to stop the pain.

I felt hazy when Professor Luton entered with a ghost white face and his glasses hung around his neck.

"Zoey, Shaunie told me everything, what was it you saw?" Professor Luton asked.

"I'm not sure Sir, it was half bird and half man he could fly and he was the creature that made this gaping hole in my shoulder.

"This is crazy; I have only ever heard of one of these cases in my whole entire life, this must be a serious case of a raven mocker!"


End file.
